Right Equipment
by Caitiy
Summary: Kakashi has some… persuading to do. [KakaSaku Month 2018 - Week 3 Day 3]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: This is another refugee from the KakaSaku Fanfiction Archive. For whatever reason, I never re-posted it on Ff.n when the archive was hacked. I'm guessing I probably originally wrote it sometime during 2008-2009. Regardless, this is being posted for KakaSaku Month 2018 - Week 3. Many thanks to my lovely betas, La Moonlight Lily and WitchesRayne, you both must know I'd never post anything without your help!

* * *

Right Equipment

A long thin wail invaded her sleep, slowly rousing her into consciousness. With a groan, she rolled over to poke at the man beside her. She felt him stretch a little before curling an arm around her waist to pull her closer. Hastily, she braced her hands against his chest to prevent him from initiating something.

"No, no, no!"

Still only partially awake, he grunted questioningly.

"It's your turn. _I'm_ going back to sleep. _Some_ of us have to work tomorrow."

Comprehension finally dawned on the older man as he shook off the last vestiges of slumber. Inwardly, he groaned and slid from their bed to check on the crying child in the next room.

Hearing him leave, she sighed and settled herself more comfortably to drift back off into dreamland, only to be roused again as the wails suddenly increased in volume. Annoyed, she cracked open her eyes to find him approaching the bed with their child – still crying – in his arms.

Before he could speak, she decided to head him off at the pass. "Uuuggghh, Kakashi, I don't care how stinky or gross it is, it's _your_ turn. I need rest, work tomorrow." She yawned and settled herself more comfortably to drift back to sleep.

"Sakura, I don't have the right equipment to take care of this one…"

"Sure you do, two hands is about all you need to change a diaper, and I _know_ you know how. No more excuses. Your turn means _your_ turn."

"Okay, I do have the equipment, but it's non-functional," he tried, making sure to keep his amusement from his voice.

"Hmm… what?" Her eyes opened again and she shifted a little to look the silver-haired man in the eye.

He smiled at her sleepy reaction and settled himself on the edge of the bed extending their child to her.

Automatically, she shifted herself into a sitting position and accepted the baby without thinking, realizing what the problem was when the infant immediately quieted down and reached for her closest breast as soon as she settled the child in her arms.

Surprised, she raised an eyebrow at the baby, knowing the infant wouldn't understand. "So soon?"

The child, frustrated by her nightgown, started to cry once again, confirming that the silver-haired man really _didn't_ have the right equipment to deal with the issue at hand. Cautiously, she shifted the infant and tried unsuccessfully to slide the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. Sighing, she raised her eyes to the grinning man still sitting next to her.

"A little help please?"

Kakashi's grin widened as he happily helped her slip the thin strips of fabric from her shoulders.

With a small cry of triumph, the infant happily set about nursing as soon as the nightgown had slipped to the pink-haired woman's waist and she sighed again, wishing she had positioned herself a little more comfortably. She needn't have bothered as a moment later the silver-haired man shifted himself off the bed to take up a position directly behind her between her back and the headboard. Carefully, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up against him.

She turned and tilted her head a little to try and catch a glimpse of his face. "Thanks."

He bent and tilted his head a little to brush her lips with his own. Sakura withdrew with a sigh and settled herself more comfortably in his arms, refocusing her attention on their child.

A little while later, he stirred a bit restlessly, his mind having strayed to other aspects of their relationship that were slightly neglected - to his mind - since the arrival of their child. "You still set on working tomorrow?"

"Kakashi!" she hissed, feeling her face flush. "I'm a little busy right now…"

His hands strayed a little from her waist. "Hmm, I can see that, but it shouldn't be too long and once you've finished up…" he let it trail off suggestively.

Without jostling their child, she managed to elbow the man behind her. "Kakashi! _Please_ , I have work tomorrow."

He chuckled and continued despite her protest, knowing he would win in the end. "Call in sick…" The silver-haired man's lips found her neck and her mind slowly started to side with him on the matter.

"I'm a _medic_! I can't call in _sick_!" she gasped. Her resolve was quickly fading though as the child in her arms started to lose interest in nursing, having had enough, and would soon be once again fast asleep.

Knowing he had almost won but would need one final push to completely convince her, he grinned impishly into her neck. "Mmm, fine then. Tell them that you have something to do tomorrow and that only _you_ have the right equipment for the job..."


End file.
